


Lazy Afternoon

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan/Juri drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Afternoon

They're lying on the couch, Juri with his head pillowed on Jan's stomach while the DJ threads his fingers through Juri's hair. Juri's not stupid enough to tell Jan that his stomach makes a good cushion because it's so soft and squishy (and _damn_ but Jan's quick to take offense; it's a compliment to be called squishy, at least, Juri _thought_ it was). It's more than nice, listening to Jan talk about his family, the rumble of his voice carrying through his chest to Juri's bones. Jan's fingers in his hair, Jan's warm hoodie under his cheek, and Juri's gone.


End file.
